User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Blake Richards page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 01:44, 29 October 2012 sorry! I'm very very sorry for the late reply on thomas ! anyhow replied!Joke? Question? Rp? 09:13, November 6, 2012 (UTC) claims Please do not leave messages on other users claims sorry just tryin to help the guy out Posted I posted at Thomas! If you're on chat and I'm not there, just post on our rp and send me a message like this one :) Place it under Header 2 please and I'll get to posting on the rp as soon as I can access the internet. And Bru? Go lightly on my Hermes char aka Layla? I don't wanna send her to the infirmary (or at least lose the shield! >.<) Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, it seems you weren't able to put both messages in the right place. Just scroll down to the very bottom of the page and look for the last part with the "edit" sign (or you could just look at the contents, click on the very last one and click the edit button). You could have also just clicked the "leave a message" button... meh, you already posted it anyways so... posted on Thomas :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I was not expecting you to post so soon. What time is it there? Oh and posted :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Posted :) you're going to school... I'm almost heading off to bed :( Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:17, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Posted. and we can end the fight with a tie but I just posted with layla saying "Up for round number two then bru?" and I don't feel like changing it so... call it laziness but yeah. Once you post, I'l reply in about.... 15 hours after I think. >.< It's hard living in different timezones. Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) No worries, Hydro. Won't be able to reply till tomorrow anyways. and I posted :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) On my way to post. unfortunately, the Hermes Cabin doesn't have a lot of special powers (unlike cabins like Poseidon, Paleamon, apollo, etc.) Their powers revolve mainly around speed and stealth but there is one wherein they can change into hawks. Sadly, I don't get that power until December. Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:57, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Nah, don't worry about ending the fight. :)) and it wasn't corny really. I'm kinda happy you ended it 'cus I was running out of imagination to use for Layla. Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Nah, The minute they both smiled, she stopped being mad. I just wanted to have her fight :P Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:55, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh and sorry about that final kick to Thomas' shin. I couldn't resist xP Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Posted :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:34, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I will go with Alex, since he is more friendly to Thomas, and Wong is still kinda new in the camp. I`ll check the link you sent me tomorrow morning, I gotta sleep for school now. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. OMG! ohmigosh!!! Did THomas just ask Layla out on a ..... date?! x)))) That's so cute if yes. Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Quest Can I join your quest when it is approved? Evergreen Fernandez is the charrie I would like to apply. :)) Hey, hydro, want me to write the details of the quest in the page? And a question, who is gonna give us the quest since u didnt want it to be related with our parents? Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Nah I'll post :) In a while though. Possibly tomorrow (or later for you). The page isn't loading for me tonight :/ Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I forgot to mention but I won't be here tomorrow. I'm going to some party of my parents and apparently, there's no wifi there. So you'll have to excuse the lack of response until Saturday morning (for me) or possibly Friday night (for you). I don't really know how much difference in time there is between NY and the Philippines so yeah. Just continue posting and I'll reply to it ASAP. :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:49, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hydro, can my charrie Ember Glass join your quest if it gets approve pretty pls? 13:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Layla Hmm... as of right now, I'm not sure if Thomas has a chance with her seeing as she and Byron (Hyu's char) are dating but I'll have to confirm this little bit of info. And as for the quest, if you still want me to, then I'll join :) I'll be using Kylie though if you don't mind since Layla's already in a quest (Karma quest) and can't be in two quests at once. Sorry :( Oh and I'm currently posting so yeah :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey hydro, i can't log this night, But you can choose any god to give us the quest. It doesnt have to be aeolus, but if its another one we'll have to think why. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Okay, regarding Layla and Thomas... well, as cute as it seems to me, my charries stay faithful to their interests until said interests break up with them or die (as in the case of Kylie). but they can still be friends right?! :)) Friend, where have you been all my life? 15:40, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that is SORT OF true however, seeing as Byron is part automaton, his being "shut down" simply means that he's locked up in the Hephaestus Cabin. So technically, he isn't dead. :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 00:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) well, Hyu did say Byron was gonna come back... as for when though, he doesn't know yet. And do I post on the Road to Town? :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 01:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry >.< Sorry I wasn't able to go ol last night (or this morning to you). Our internet got wacky and well, can't exactly go here when there's no internet. I'm on my way to post on the theater so expect the post in about 5 or so minutes :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 02:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) My brother got home and he's on his laptop, resulting to really slow internet connection for me -_- I'll post on our rps though :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 09:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Posted. You gonna head to bed then? Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Posted! oh and when are we starting the quest? Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) xD Good night then! (well, good morning to you). And I posted. I'll also try to modify the prophecy we got from insert name of person who made the prophecy here. I hope he/she won't get mad though :( Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC)O hh you made the prophecy :) We'll need to elaborate it more, especially the last part. Oh and I posted. Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:33, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you come on chat? It'll be easier to talk about it there. and I posted. Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) secret santa I need to get in touch with you via pm or skype or chatango and let you know who your secret santa people are replied and its ok it happnes often!Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 02:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC) repliedWarning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 03:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) replied and ok I understand!Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 04:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC) congrats For reaching level 5 and participating in our adopt a newb program, you may now choose 1 demigod to receive the 3/6/9 month powers now instead of waiting Quest If I'm right (and I do so hope I am), the quest starts later on, yes? If so, just message to me the page then I'll post as soon as I can. :) Then regarding Layla and Thomas... who should reach the camp entrance first? Friend, where have you been all my life? 08:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) badge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! Thank you for the badge! :D As well as for putting it already in my place for awards/badges. You saved me a few minutes of copy, pasting and publishing :) Oh and posted on the animal showcase. Did I forget to post on anything else other than the quest? Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- A gift, you surely deserve it. :D Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. ... Did a bear seriously break out of it's cage just when Layla and THomas were there?? >.< I'll be dragging both Layla and Thomas to the commotion since I'm pretty sure it's not the baby bear that went on a rampage. Friend, where have you been all my life? 10:51, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll try. My internet's not exactly cooperating with me Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) belated Posted at Bryan's page. Very sorry for the late reply. ''The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told 02:21, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Quest It has come to my attention that, while it has only been a day since the last post on the quest, we haven’t really progressed much. I was hoping that, with the holidays now upon us, we’d be able to go more than the pace we’ve started on. I understand how hard it is to go on here, especially with all of us living in different time zones. I would just like to ask that (if possible), all of us would post at least once every day (excluding Christmas Eve/Christmas day as well as New Year’s Eve since most of us would probably be with our families on that day). Should it be impossible for you to post in the next few days, kindly inform someone who is in the same quest and have them post for you. I’d hate to see yet another quest be closed due to inactivity. As such, do pardon any and all annoying messages and reminders from me regarding the quest. Thank you and happy posting :) Oh yeah, I posted on the Bookstore too. And if it's alright with you, can we lay off the romance/dating thing? I really don't want to think about my characters dating anyone while I'm still conflicted with my own love life and no, I will not elaborate on the matter. Friend, where have you been all my life? 15:32, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm on my way to post. Just waiting for the rpely button again. Umm... I was actually wondering if.. we could lay oof the romance completely. It's kinda like a sad reminder to me about how it (love) doesn't happen like that in real life. on a different subject... only 7 minutes till it's the "end of the world" ._. Friend, where have you been all my life? 15:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) its ok often happens (even to me) anyhow replied Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 18:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) replied Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 14:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) psss (pss Hydrocarbon!!! I have a secret if you want to know scroll down!!) (half way but not yet...) (getting closer....) Suprise!!!! its an x mas present that you didnt see!!! (anyhow this is just an x mas present not a badge soo hope you love it...and I'm looking foward to more RP with you! :) ) ? its not a badge and I wont admit to it! (cause then people will say things and its just something to show how much I apriciate someone and say merry x mas..) anyhow replied and soory for my blabbering... Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 20:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) yup caits single why? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 20:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC) saw it and replied :) Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 20:43, December 23, 2012 (UTC) replied :) Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 20:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) its cait she's the ok lets go type and really? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 20:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) k.k ok! replying now! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 21:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) posted Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 21:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC)replied and yeah will is kinda ackward but its funny to see them 21:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC) second whose your first fav? as for me its got to be lina as she's soo easy to make friends with anyhow replied Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 21:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) replied but I have to go sorry..cause its like 6 am here..soo can we continue this later please? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 21:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) It was great rping with you. I hope you have a good holiday, and do you still want to rp sometime, if yes just iris message me. peace out. Shisaac (talk) 09:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Back and replying now!! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 10:58, December 28, 2012 (UTC) wow wow will is sooooooooo direct...even I didnt saw that coming...anyhow replied.. Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 11:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) replied and its ok it was a shock (for me and cait..) Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 11:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC)